All Growed Down Next Gen Adition
by Lost42
Summary: The next gen characters get curious about what their parents were like as babies so they go to the past to find out.


This story is inspired by Celrock's story All Growed Down.

The kids were all looking at a photo album on the floor. noah turned to a page that had several pictures of different babies on it.

"Who are these babies?" Belle asked.

"and how come some of them look like kinda us?" Elsa asked pointing to a picture of a brown skinned little girl wearing a light blue dress.

"You guys are so dumb." Regina snapped coming into the room and peering over Noah's shoulder to get a closer look."Those are pictures of our parents when they was little kids."

"Really?" Noah asked looking up at his cousin.

"Yep. Why else do you think they look similar to all of you?" Regina answered.

"But Regina, there's a picture of our mommy in here but you don't look like her." Emma pointed out.

"That's cause I look more like daddy." Regina scoffed."You only look like one of your parents."

"I wonder what our mommies and daddies were like as kids." Isabelle wondered aloud.

"I don't know but we can find out." Noah said standing up and going over to the closet.

"How?" Elsa and Emma asked at the same time.

"We use the time machine that's in here." Noah said opening the closet door and motioning everyone over.

"I don't know about this you guys." Belle said."How do we know we can go back in time?"

"With this." Noah answered placing the headphones on a volleyball and shutting everyone inside. He turned the knob on the old radio to the left and away they went to the past as a white light filled the closet and blinded everyone.

Once everyone could see again they found themselves still in the closet, but it was a bit different. There was broken toy parts and various other items that the kids didn't remember being in there before.

The door soon opened to reveal a blonde girl in pigtails and a purple dress.

"Oh great just what I need more babies." The blonde muttered.

"We're not babies." Elena yelled crawling out of the closet.

"Well you're acting like one and who are you anyways?" The blonde snapped.

"I'm Noah and these are my friends, Belle, Ariel ,Emma, Elsa, Isabell, Jade, and Elena." Noah pointed to each of his friends.

"Well I'm Angelica so stay out of my way and let me watch Cynthia in peace." Angelica snapped and walked off towards the tv.

"Did she say her name was Angelica?" Emma asked.

"Yep, which means she's your mommy and now we know where Regian gets her bossiness from." Noah answered.

"Hey guys hear people outside." Jade cried.

"Me too." Noah said as he looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Belle asked.

"We're at my grnadparents house which means my grandma must be around here somewhere so we gotta be careful and not let her see us." Noah answered."And uh maybe not tell our baby parents that we're their kids. They might not believe us."

After carefully checking their surroundings they quickly made their way outside.

Over in the sadbox the rugrats were busy building a sandcastle. They didn't notice the new arrivals. Suddenly Chuckie looked up.

"Uh guys." He said hoping to get his friends attention. Nobody looked up from playing in the sand.

"Guys." Chuckie tried again, this time a little louder.

Hearing Chuckie's loud tone of voice brought al of the kids to attention. They all looked up at the red headed two year old.

"What's wrong Chuckie?' Kimi asked.

"There's some new kids here." Chuckie pointed. The other kids looked over to see that indeed there was a group of older kids standing in the yard that they had never seen before.

Tommy, being the brave leader that he was stepped out of the sandbox and approached the kids.

"Hi I'm Tommy." He introduced himself.

"I'm Noah and these are my friends." Noah introduced everybody once again.

"That's Chuckie and his little sister Kimi and Kai and Kya." Tommy pointed to the four kids in the sandbox."And over there in the mud is Phil and Lil."

"Want to play something?" Noah asked after the introductions were finished and all of the kids were gathered around the tree.

"Sure. What do you guys like to play?" Tommy asked.

"Lots of stuff." Noah answered. He and Tommy began talking about the adventures they had gone.

"How come that girl looks like me?' Kya asked her twin brother.

"I don't know, go talk to her." Kai said giving his sister a little push towards the girl Kya had asked about.

'Hi what's your name?" Kya asked the girl.

"My name is Elsa. What's yours?" Elsa asked.

"You have the same name as my favoritest princess!" Kya exclaimed happily."My name is Kya."

"I like princesses too." Elsa said as Kya lead her away from the group so the two could talk.

"Hey Elena look." Isabelle pointed to the brown boy who was still digging in the sand."I wonder if that's our daddy."

"I don't know, maybe, but he has both of his arms." Elena commented staring at the boy who looked up at the twins.

"I like your shark shirt." Elena said approaching the boy.

"Thanks. Sharks is my favoritest thing in the world." Kai said standing up and wiping the sand off of his shorts."My name is Kai. How come I never seed you here before?"

"Oh uh we just moved here." Elena blurted out.

Isabelle and Ariel walked over to the mud puddle that they saw their future father and mother playing in when they first arrived.

"Want to play mud pie factory?" Phil asked the two girls.

"Sure." They both answered.

"Phil's the bestest patter ever." Lil commented handing Phil a glob of mud to shape into a pie.

"This is fun." Ariel said.

"Hey guys want to have a tea party with us?" Kya called holding up a plastic tea pot with a picture of Elsa from Frozen on it.

"Ok." Isabell and Lil answered dropping the mud and running over to where Kya, Elsa , and Emma sat in the grass.

"I want to keep playing mud pies if that's ok with you." Ariel said looking over at Phil.

"Finally a girl who still likes mud as much as me." Phil cried splashing mud in Ariel's face.

"Sorry." Phil apologized as he helped wipe off the mud.

"It's ok." Ariel said continueing to clean the mud off of her face.

"Hi want to play with Super thing?" Kimi asked the girl who looked similar to her.

"Ok." Jade answered happily. The two girls pretended to fly around the yard.

Chuckie noticed a girl with orange hair like his sitting in the grass picking flowers. He approached her slowly so he wouldn't scare her.

"Hi." He sad tapping her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned around around to face the kid who had scared her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but uh I noticed you gots nobody to play with so can i ick flowers with you?" Chuckie asked.

"Ok. my name is Belle." Belle said making room for Chuckie in to sit near the flowers.

"That's a nice name." Chuckie said.

"Thanks. My daddy gived it to me." Belle replied.

The kids continued to play with their parents and found out they had much in common.

"How come you don't want to hang out with your mommy?' Elsa asked when Kya and Lil went to the water hose to refill the tea pot.

"Cause she's just like Regina." Emma asnwered."Your kid mommies are much nicer."

Ariel suddenly dropped the mud pie she had been holding and collapsed. Phil saw some blood coming from her nose.

Noah was having fun playing explorer with Tommy when he suddenly felt something come out of his nose. He wiped his nose with his hand to find a little bit of blood on his hand.

"Did you get a boo boo?" Tommy asked as he noticed Noah stopped playing.

"Uh yeah. I'll be right back." Noah said and motioned to all of his friends.

"Guys we gots to leave now." Noah explained.

"How come?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I'm having fun." Elena whined.

"Guys something is wrong with Ariel." Phil said coming over to the group. They all followed him and noticed Ariel was starting to act like a baby.

"We gotta go afore all of us turn into baby babies again." Noah cried.

All of the next gen kids wiped at their noses and Belle almost fell but Chuckie caught her.

"What's happening to you guyses?" kimi asked.

"We gots to get to the closet and go home." Noah answered."Can you help us please?"

"You live in the closey?" Phil asked.

"It's a long story." Jade said as she began to sway back and forth.

"Come on guys. we gots to help them." Tommy cried noticing the kids getting worse.

Each kid helped their new friends sneak passed Didi and they got them to the closet.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lil asked.

"Yes you will." Isabelle answered as Tommy closed the door as Noah had instructed him to.

He pushed the dial in reverse and a white light appeared just as before. The kids tumbled out of the closet and landed in a heap on the floor.

"I'm back to norman." Ariel cried happily.

"That was a close one. If we stayed any longerer we all coulda turned back into baby babies." Noah sighed in relief.

"I liked seeing our parents as babys." Jade said as the kids went outside.

"Me too. They were so cute." Elsa agreed.

"My mommy was a brat." Emma grumbled."I like her better as a growed up."

The part where they get nose bleeds and pass out and start acting like babies was inspired by Lost. I hope you all enjoyed my last story of 2017 and happy new year.


End file.
